Tela de araña del cap 26 en adelante
by Ladtheove
Summary: Esta es la continuación de un fic ahora mismo en procedo de reeditado: "Tela de araña" Eventualmente ambas partes serán unidas de nuevo en el mismo fic, una vez reparado el principio. Sumario: De la muerte de Harry Potter, se alzó el esqueleto de un imperio. Ahora una década más tarde, Draco Malfoy, espía de la orden del Fénix, lo sacrificará todo para demolerlo. Drarry acromántul


**Los libros de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son de J.K Rowling y de quienes sean sus derechos. Escribo esto por puro gusto personal, y para alegrar a otros fans, y no quiero ni busco nada a cambio. Gracias.**

**Advertencia: **Esta historia contiene yaoi, es decir, amor entre hombres. Así como tortura, non-con, m-preg, canibalismo, criaturas sobrenaturales, drama, y escenas de índole sexual. Temática muy dura, queda advertido.

**Sumario: **De la muerte de Harry Potter, se alzó el esqueleto de un imperio. La caída de los gobiernos muggles, trajo su carne. La sangre, el hambre, y el sufrimiento de millones, crearon un alma negra y cenagosa para la malformada carcasa. Ahora, tras una década de existencia, Draco Malfoy, espía de la orden del fénix, sacrificará su cuerpo, su corazón, y su alma, para demolerlo. (Harry y Draco acromántulas)

**Nota:** Hola a todos y bienvenidos a la continuación de "Tela de araña". Como muchos os habéis quejado de que tendréis que esperar a que salga el cap 26, he decidido ir publicando ya los siguientes capítulos aunque estén en sucio. Como veis, los estoy divulgando como otro fic para no causar líos con los que ya estoy subiendo limpios en el fic original. Estos caps en "sucio" per se, los reeditaré cuando termine de corregir los otros, para después unirlos y completar la historia. Un poco extraño, pero la verdad, no me gusta veros descontentos. Así que alé a trabajar el doble. XD

Estaré deseando saber que os parece este cap, bye y besos. ^^

P.D: En este cap no aparecen ni Harry ni Draco, tranquilos, lo harán en el siguiente.

Y ahora…

Bienvenidos a:

**TELA DE ARAÑA**

**Capítulo 26- **¿Por qué?

_Quizás era hora de empezar a aceptar cambios._

_Observo a su araña, posada muy cerca en su mente y en su pecho. Una silueta blanca llena de calma y anhelo._

"_¿Tú qué opinas?"_

_La araña ronroneo con satisfacción._

_Sus dedos acariciaron inconscientemente, la curva casi inexistente de su vientre. _

_Puede que fuera el momento, de empezar a proteger a alguien más._

* * *

(Remus)

El miedo despertó a Remus.

Tenso y paralizado, abrió los ojos una ranura estrecha, protegiéndose de la luz dolorosamente intensa de las lámparas. Los restos de la pesadilla que le había despertado, agarrándose todavía a su cerebro, en forma de rancio, esponjoso, moho inmaterial.

Otro mal sueño más en una sucesión, que, con la guerra, se había ido haciendo más y más frecuente cada noche, hasta ser constantes y diarios.

Los mismos miedos, en los mismos trajes, repetidos una y otra vez con la familiaridad de un mal hábito.

Y sin embargo este había sido distinto, más vivido y violento. Diferente. Empapado en colores estridentes, que nada tenían que ver con los apagados tintes pardos de sus pesadillas habituales.

No estaba acostumbrado a imágenes de Hogwarts ardiendo en rojos potentes y naranjas violentos, al azul bebe del pijama de Teddy empapado en sangre negra y nieve blanco hueso, gente gritando en púrpura, aullando en verde, pedradas, y dolor escarlata, y el miedo acrido, amarillo enfermizo, terrible, y potente, de perder a su único hijo.

El bombardeo a su psique, que no estaba lista para enfrentarse a los nuevos terrores, hizo que el sueño adquiriera una definición más aguda, más cortante, que aquellos a las que estaba acostumbrado. Despertándole con los nervios tirantes, como tripas de cerdo puestas a secar.

Solo cuando en la luz ámbar de las lámparas, todavía una rendija entre sus párpados, las diapositivas mentales empezaron a disolverse, poco, a poco, con lentitud pastosa, el latido arrítmico de su corazón empezó a calmarse, y las inspiraciones rápidas y agitadas de oxígeno, en sus pulmones, a hacerse más profundas y sistemáticas. Hasta que, finalmente, pudo empujar los restos del sueño al rincón de su mente donde ponía todos los recuerdos, que nunca visitaba, si podía evitar hacerlo.

La pesadilla se hizo sitio entre el polvo y las telarañas de esa esquina oscura, enterrándose junto a un pequeño altar, estrecho y tristemente inclinado, que, como un viejo recordatorio de algo largo tiempo perdido, hizo que la mente de Remus mirara, por un momento, lo que contenía a resguardo de los demás cachivaches; recuerdos de Lily y James… y Harry, rozaron un segundo su consciencia, antes de ser de nuevo depositadas, amorosamente, entre las piezas melladas de sus sufrimientos. A resguardo de la descomposición del olvido, y el moho del abandono.

Los únicos recuerdos del aquella esquina umbría, que en ocasiones, en la soledad, sacaba a la luz y se permitía rememorar. Porque aun cuando, en ellos, el amor iba de la mano de la pesadumbre y el lastre de la pérdida, recordar la vivacidad pura que los había animado, seguía siendo otra luz en la oscuridad cada vez más cerrada, de una noche habitada por cada vez menos luceros.

Olvidar a quienes había querido tanto, habría sido una pérdida más dolorosa que el recuerdo de su muerte. Hubiera sido perder un fragmento más de sus razones para luchar. Darles una segunda muerte.

Algo que no se podía permitir hacer.

Una idea para retorcer el corazón.

Dejó que sus dedos psíquicos acariciaran las memorias gastadas, y tan queridas, por un segundo, antes de traspasar el resto, (esa compilación de compañeros caídos en batalla, horrores vistos en los campos de esclavos, y pintados en las caras emaciadas de los refugiados llegados a Hogwarts, de encuentros agresivos, y noches negras como esta, que tan a menudo desearía poder borrar), obligándose a regresar a la realidad.

La pesadilla le había dejado un fantasma de dolor agudo y esponjoso en los huesos, y el cráneo abotargado, relleno de un algodón imaginario, que sabía, tardaría unos minutos en disiparse.

Parpadeó forzándose a despertarse del todo, ignorando el cansancio, profundo y pesado, que tiraba del tuétano de sus miembros, intentando convencerle de que cerrara de nuevo los ojos. Tratara de dormir un rato más.

Fatigadamente abrió los ojos por completo, sus pupilas adaptándose dificultosamente, a la potente luz naranja del cuarto.

Sobre su cabeza, un techo color crema empezó a enfocarse y adquirir definición. Hasta mostrarse como una cubierta elevada. De esas que hablan de altas techumbres de mansiones o castillos, lisa, suave, sin la piedra gris granulosa, fatigada de siglos de uso, que lo habría delatado como parte de Hogwarts.

Sus músculos empezaron a tensarse de inmediato, aunque sus sentidos no reportaron ningún sonido ni olor, fuera del picante fuego en la chimenea, que pudiera delatar un peligro.

"¿Qué lugar es este?"

Giró la cabeza apreciando de forma perimetral lo blanda y gruesa que era la almohada, y observó que la habitación en la que estaba era un dormitorio de gusto refinado, amplio, sin ventanas, amueblado de piezas compuestas por líneas fluidas y colores pálidos, que iban del crema casi blanco, al tono amarillento de las natillas, en una gama escogida para conseguir un efecto de agradable candidez.

Sin embargo, la repercusión en su psique fue totalmente opuesta; De repente nervioso, inquieto, y consciente de que no sabía dónde estaba, ni cómo había llegado aquí, Remus empezó a incorporarse, combatiendo la momentánea desorientación.

Aquello no era normal, nunca se sentía tan confuso al despertar. No a menos que no fuera resultado de haber caído dormido, sino de que _hubiera quedado inconsciente._

Ya de pie, una mano apoyada en uno de los postes de la cama, buscando mantener el equilibrio, instintivamente hecho el recuerdo atrás, encontrando la última anotación en su memoria.

Todo lo que el sueño y la magia residual de Sirius, habían bloqueado, regresó para reabrir la herida, que por unos minutos, parecía haber dejado de existir.

Se le aflojaron las articulaciones, como si el recuerdo hubiera cortado el cartílago que las mantenía unidas, y necesito que el poste de madera aguantara todo su peso, los nudillos blancos sobre la suave superficie barnizada de color canela, para mantenerse en pie, cuando lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Teddy.

-…teddy… -El recuerdo de su hijo herido, sangre roja empapando tela azul bebe, casi inconsciente, siendo arrastrado de su lado por una pareja de mortífagos, despertó a su bestia y le hizo gritar. -¡Teddy! – La traición del que había sido su mejor amigo, convirtió el grito en otra cosa.- ¡TEDDY!- Un alarido desgarrador que salió de su garganta como algo inhumano. El último aullido de un animal herido; Desafío, rencor, y un dolor penetrante, insoportable, imposible de contener ni acallar, una agonía que _tenía _que chillar.

El cambió empezó a hormiguear, de nuevo, bajo su piel…

* * *

**oOo**

(Teddy)

Abrió los ojos cansadamente, y sintió que le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero de una manera distante, como un cosquilleo debajo de los nervios, amortiguado por pociones y hechizos.

-¿Papa?- musitó. Porque no recordaba cómo era que había acabado en la enfermería (el olor aséptico a medicinas y hierbas, no podía ser de ningún otro sitio).

-Tu padre estaba durmiendo cuando me he ido, pero podemos ir a ver si ya está despierto.

Teddy parpadeó y giró la cabeza, reconociendo la voz de su padrino. Junto a su cama, sentado en una silla tan blanca y sencilla como el resto de la habitación, que ahora podía ver no era la enfermería de Hogwarts, estaba Sirius.

La ropa arrugada, la mirada muy cansada, pero tan firme y sólido como siempre.

Su presencia ejerció un efecto calmante, sobre los nervios que habían empezado a anudarse en sus intestinos. Su tío le diría que estaba pasando y donde estaban.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- musitó rasposamente. Sentía la lengua seca en la boca.

Sirius apoyó una mano sobre sus dedos pálidos, extendidos sobre las prístinas sábanas, cálida y grande, protectora de un modo que devolvió la mayor parte de lo que le quedaba de nervios, a sus tripas. En la otra le ofrecía un vaso que había estado en la mesilla, para que bebiera.

El agua fresca le hizo bien, pero el silencio de su padrino empezaba a ser inquietante.

-¿Tío Sirius?-musitó de nuevo, observando como su tío volvía a dejar el vaso en la superficie blanca de la mesita.

Vaso blanco, mesita blanca, suelo y paredes blancas, sábanas, cama, armario… todo blanco.

Empezó a sentir como el lobo del miedo volvía a acecharle.

Busco los oscuros ojos azules con la mirada, intentando encontrar respuestas, sintiéndose de pronto como el niño que era. Pequeño, desprotegido, incierto y demasiado dolorido, para levantar ninguna charada que le hiciera parecer al hombre joven, que todavía, por mucho que lo deseara, no era.

Sirius devolvió su mirada, y Teddy sintió la angustia enroscarse en su garganta, pero la mano de su tío no había dejado ir la suya, cálida y grande. Señales contradictorias de seguridad y preocupación, que solo le confundieron más.

-¿Tío Sirius?- Odió el tono tan pequeño de su propia voz, débil y minúsculo.

-Teddy….- El muchacho pudo ver claramente como el hombre intentaba encontrar las palabras, sin resultado, hasta que algo salió de su boca.

-¿…qué…?- Musitó. Porque sus oídos parecían llenos de estática, un ruido blanco que lo tapaba todo. Los labios de su padrino se movieron dando forma a la frase, y Teddy se obligó a dar sentido a los sonidos que solo podía captar de forma distante, como a través de humo.

-Hogwarts ha sido atacado. Lo siento mucho, Teddy, pero solo quedamos nosotros. Tu padre, tú y yo.

-… ¿y mama?...- Voz pequeña, garganta estrecha, piel temblorosa. Solo podía pensar en rostros, personas;… En mama, en papa, en Rose, Hugo, Tía Mione, Tío Ron, la tía Luna y el Tío George, y …. tanta, tanta gente a la que quería. Su cerebro se llenó de ellos, sin registrar, siquiera, lo humillante de su padrino viéndole temblar por vez primera en diez años. Como aquellas noches cuando sus padres estaban fuera en alguna misión, y era él, Sirius, con su voz tranquila y sus manos grandes, el calor de su pecho, y la calma de su seguridad en que nada malo podía pasarles, el que le arrullaba y calmaba, para que pudiese dormir sin pesadillas.

-Lo siento mucho.- Sirius. Una respuesta que podría haber estado echa de papel de seda, tan suave y levemente, como había sido depositada en el aire.

A Teddy le pareció, que el peso de las palabras en sus oídos, era el de los propios cimientos de Hogwarts.

El dolor hizo que sus ojos sus ojos llenaran de lágrimas.

Los Brazos de su padrino lo rodearon atrayéndole contra su pecho, en un gesto protector tan familiar como respirar.

-…p…papa… quiero ver a papa.- Sollozó muy débilmente en su túnica. Las primeras lágrimas vertiéndose por sus mejillas.

* * *

**oOo**

(Remus)

-¡TEDDY!

-… ¿Papa? ¡Papa! Estoy aquí. Estoy aquí. – El olor a bebe se le metió en los pulmones, antes incluso de que su cerebro registrara el peso cálido de un cuerpecito contra su pecho. Delgados, frágiles, brazos, en torno a su espalda. Y manos pequeñas de dedos delicados, enterradas en su camisa con desesperación.

El contacto actuó como un bálsamo instantáneo.

Aliviando la cólera del lobo, que había empezado a desperezarse bajo su carne, y despertando su instinto paternal, ahora que su hijo, su cachorro (murmuró la bestia), estaba donde debía estar. A salvo. A su lado.

El malestar bajo su dermis, que anunciaba el inicio del cambio, no desapareció, pero si se amortiguó hasta convertirse en una amenaza, más que en la certeza que había sido hacía solo un minuto.

-…Teddy…- Musitó inhalando el olor que desprendía su pelo suave; a limpio, al aroma aséptico de las medicinas, y la sal de las lágrimas, que prácticamente podía notar en los temblores minúsculos de su cuerpo.

Estaba sollozando, muy bajito, como asustado de su propio llanto. Y apestaba a congoja.

Pero no a dolor, _no a dolor._

"Menos mal. Menos mal."

-…P…papa… -El susurro, más un sollozo, que una palabra, amortiguado en su camisa, donde Teddy había hundido la nariz, fue casi inaudible. Pero con el lobo tan cerca de la superficie, Remus no tuvo dificultades para captarlo.-… ¿Por qué gritabas?-

-Pensaba que se te habían llevado.- murmuró, acariciando con la punta de la nariz su mejilla húmeda de lágrimas. Una mano hundida en su cabello, sosteniendo el pequeño cráneo, y la otra en su espalda, donde podía notar el latido de su corazón, y la rítmica cadencia de su respiración. -¿Cómo estás?-. Preguntó. Incapaz de aflojar el abrazo lo suficiente, para estudiar sus heridas. Sentía que si lo permitía, Teddy se escurriría entre sus dedos como arena, hasta desaparecer.

Quizás era una sensación fruto de la ansiedad, pero después de todo lo que había visto este último día de pesadilla, su instinto era lo único que parecía seguir cuerdo.

El cuerpecito se arrulló en su pecho, compartiendo la misma necesidad. Y Remus lo estrechó un poco más, calmándole, y calmándose a sí mismo, con la seguridad de estar cerca.

-Estoy bien. El tío Sirius me llevó a la enfermería. Dice que todavía tardaré unos días en curarme, pero ya casi no me duele.- La voz de Teddy era un susurro ronco.

-¿El tío… Sirius?- Un escalofrío desagradable, se deslizó por su espalda, y entre los escollos de su columna vertebral, como minúsculos insectos venenosos de patas afiladas.

Levantó la mirada.

Teddy asintió.

Pero Remus ya no le estudiaba a él, sino al otro hombre, oscuro, de pie delante de la puerta, como una sombra más, a la que no había percibido hasta ahora.

-Sirius.- El sonido fueron tres sílabas estranguladas.

-Remus.- Un susurro, quedo, quieto.

Balck, quien había sido su mejor amigo, tenía mal aspecto.

Sus ojos azules descansaban dentro de cuencas hundidas en sombras malvas, y había bolsas bajo sus parpados cansados. El cabello negro se había esparcido entorno a su rostro, y sobre sus hombros, en una maraña enredada de mechones, como si hubiera pasado las manos por ellos de manera nerviosa y compulsiva. La ropa era la de la noche anterior. Lujosa y todavía pulcramente limpia, pero llenas de arrugas. El hombre debía haber dormido en ellas, si es que lo había hecho. Su piel, grisácea en los márgenes, hablaba de insomnio. Si había cerrado los ojos, había sido por muy poco tiempo.

Y a pesar de todo, su postura era la del individuo preparado para recibir un golpe; la espalda recta, las piernas ligeramente separadas, los brazos libres a ambos lados del torso, y el rostro impasible, calmo, y escrutador.

Teddy captó la extraña, repentina, quietud de su padre, y se giró un poco para poder mirar por encima de sus brazos, a su tío.

La animosidad entre los dos hombres adultos, era imposible de ignorar. La ansiedad, se materializo de nuevo, de golpe intensa, en forma de polillas entre sus costillas. O al menos, a eso se parecía la sensación.

-¿Tío Sirius…? – Su padre lo atrajo más fuerte contra su pecho, ahora duro por la tensión que podía notar acumulándose en los músculos bajo la camisa. El abrazo fuerte, y al borde de resultar doloroso, hizo que Teddy se sintiera más nervioso, y que las polillas aletearan con histeria.

Las palabras de su padre solo las hicieron más frenéticas.

-¿Qué le has hecho, Sirius?- El sonido más un gruñido que otra cosa, pronunciado como estaba entre dientes apretados.

Sirius no hizo ademán de haberle escuchado siquiera. Pero Remus conocía bien sus máscaras; había un peso muy grande sobre su antiguo amigo. Un peso que bien podía estar medido en carne y sangre.

La ira le quemaba por dentro como ácido, y sin embargo, tantos años de amistad creaban reflejos que eran difíciles de erradicar. Ver al hombre moreno, tan claramente sufriendo, hizo que Remus deseara prestar su hombro como apoyo, y sus brazos como refugio.

Pero apretó los dientes y acalló esa necesidad, en el abrazo con el que estaba sosteniendo a su hijo.

-¿Qué le has hecho?- Repitió.

La mirada de Sirius se desvió un momento a Teddy, que observaba a su padrino con ojos enormes de niño asustado, llenos de la inquietud y la confusión, de no saber que pensar, ni que creer. Y Remus pudo ver que su otrora hermano en corazón, sino en linaje, no quería que su hijo oyera esta conversación.

-Habla.- Siseó. Si había tenido el valor para vender todo lo que habían luchado tanto por proteger, bien podía tenerlo para confesar una traición más. Y Teddy necesitaba, tanto como él, saber a qué se enfrentaban.

Sirius miró a Remus; furioso y herido, la bestia que tan rara vez podía verse aflorar en el sereno hombre, presente y viva, como un susurro detrás de sus irises, ya no solo castaños, sino teñidos de dorado feral.

Al final, pudo más la mirada acusadora del que había sido su mejor amigo, que el deseo de mantener a su sobrino al margen. Después de todo, eran palabras que tarde, o temprano, iba a conocer. Bien fuera ahora, o después, de labios de su padre.

Esta vez no intentó evitar responder.

-He borrado su memoria de lo sucedido. Era mejor así. – Dejó sin decir que la culpa habría matado a Teddy. Acalló todo lo que sabía, para no hacerle más daño.

Remus ya había perdido a Ninfadora, ¿Qué podía salir bueno de perder también a su hijo? De esta manera, podía conservar una mitad de su familia.

De la traición de su mejor amigo, se recuperaría. Le conocía lo suficiente para saber que no se dejaría romper, cuando su hijo le necesitaba tanto. Pero ¿de la pérdida de Teddy?... De algo tan atormentado, quizás no saldría adelante.

Sirius sacrificaría su amistad, si con ello podía mantener a Remus entero.

-Era lo mejor para él. – "_Era lo mejor para ti"_

Lupin, frunció el ceño, de repente, de alguna manera, confuso.

En la quietud súbita, la luz de la chimenea tuvo tiempo de hacerse notar. Un brillo ámbar en el cabello castaño, y los ojos leonados del hombre lobo. El rostro de Remus empezó a perder la ira, y a ganar en dolor. En agonía.

-¿Por qué haces esto? Si tan poco te importaba todo que has dejado que…- tragó saliva, intentando encontrar palabras para describir lo que había visto, el horror que sentía, el sufrimiento que tiraba por dentro de él como un anzuelo hundido a fondo. Sus pupilas empezaban a sentirse húmedas, y había un escozor angustioso en su garganta, que no se dejó demostrar.-…que se quemara.- Acabó por decir. Porque nada más, parecía querer coger forma en sus labios resecos. - ¿Por qué no quieres que él sufra?

Los músculos de sus brazos se flexionaron bajo la piel, con un pensamiento propio, como si confirmaran que Teddy seguía allí. Un peso cálido contra su pecho cada vez más agitado. Respirar empezaba a ser un ejercicio extraño, interrumpido por el nudo cada vez más prieto en su garganta, y el deseo cada vez más intenso, de romper en sollozos, o en chillidos histéricos.

Teddy parecía haber quedado silenciado por la escena, y se limitaba a mirar el desarrollo con ojos enormes y cristalinos, llenos de lágrimas y confusión.

Remus miró a los ojos de Sirius, buscando algo que esperaba no ver, y sin embargo estaba allí, tal como siempre lo había estado, tal como había creído que siempre lo estaría, hasta el mismo día en que ya no pudiera mirar más a sus superficies azules; cariño. Amor, de nombre. No el mismo que había cogido en los ojos siempre cambiantes de Ninfadora, no ardiente y danzante, sino cálido y permanente; el de un hermano, no el de una esposa. Y que no debería estar allí, en la mirada de un genocida y un traidor.

Hubiera sido más fácil encontrar solo frio, u odio.

La indiferencia hubiera dolido más que el rencor, pero habría tenido más sentido.

Esto… esto dolía mucho más.

Porque no podía entender, ni reconciliar al hombre creía estar viendo, con el que había visto en pie, junto al señor oscuro.

-¿Por qué?- repitió en un jadeo ahogado, casi roto.

Sirius curvó los dedos, sin dejarse llegar a formar un puño, solo para mantenerlos lejos de su amigo. Consuelo no era algo que ahora pudiera ofrecer, aunque lo deseara con todo lo que era.

Palabras era lo que Remus necesitaba escuchar. Y Sirius sabía las que iba a dar, aunque no fueran las que Sirius desearía pronunciar, ni las que Remus querría oír.

Compuso una expresión aún más fría, sólida y difícil de interpretar, para acompañarlas.

Forzó su voz a una modulación calma, que estaba tan lejos de sus sentimientos en ese instante, como el agua de la sangre.

-Estábamos perdiendo la guerra. Para ser sincero, la habíamos perdido hacía ya mucho tiempo.- Pensó en Harry, en la tumba vacía de cuerpo, porque las bestias del bosque debían haberlo devorado. Y dejó que ese hielo de la pérdida, se reflejara en sus ojos, y en el borde de su boca.- Nos estábamos agotando poco a poco, muriéndonos a pocos. Y Remus, -Frío, tan frío, sus hombros se cuadraron suavemente, casi de forma imperceptible.- yo ya estoy cansado de ver morir a quienes me importan.

-Sirius…- Solo su nombre. Remus tragó saliva dificultosamente, pero podía sentir la humedad en sus mejillas, donde lágrimas habían empezado a escaparse, a pesar de su fiero deseo de retenerlas.

-Esta manera no es la mejor, lo sé. Pero es la única, **la única,- **y esto era verdad ahora, tan cierto, que agónica no alcanzaba a describir la sensación que le causaba.-… la única manera que encontré, de salvaros.

Remus se estaba rompiendo por dentro, de nuevo y por completo, sin Teddy en sus brazos, no habría sabido a que agarrarse. La culpa, la pena, y la ira, eran un peso aplastante.

-¿Salvarnos? ¿Y qué hay de Hermione? ¿De Ron? -siseó violentamente, entre lágrimas- ¿De Hugo y Rose?... ¿De… Draco?- Draco, que ahora sabía, casi había muerto porque Sirius había revelado su traición. Que quizás estaba muerto.- ¿Y qué hay de Ninfadora?-susurro apenas, casi incapaz de pronunciar su nombre.- ¡¿Qué hay de todos ellos Sirius?! -Gritó.- ¿Qué hay de toda la gente que vivía en Hogwarts?

Sirius no se movió, ni reaccionó, tan vacío y duro como la piedra. Solo sus ojos parecían vivos ahora, pero las pupilas se habían tragado el iris, y el interior era del negro del alquitrán y de las cosas podridas.

-No podía salvarlos a todos. – dijo fríamente.- Para salvar a unos pocos, otros tenían que ser sacrificados. Pero si Rose, Hugo, Hermione o Draco, aparecen vivos, los acogeré como he hecho con vosotros.

Remus jadeó estranguladamente.

-… ¿Y Ron?- Recordaba su grito cuando Teddy y él habían sido arrastrados tras Sirius. El pelirrojo estaba vivo, quizás ahora en el laberinto bajo el castillo, seguramente siendo torturado.

El que había sido su amigo no habló. Pero la respuesta era evidente.

-… no le has perdonado por Harry. ¿Verdad?-Musitó. Supo al instante que no debería haber hablado de aquello, no ahora, no después de tantos años de evitar hacerlo.

Sirius le miró con ojos demasiado negros y venenosos para ser los del amigo que recordaba. Y aunque debería haberle hecho sentir mejor, la visión solo hizo que la sensación desgarradora en su interior se volviera todavía más insoportable.

-No, no le he perdonado.

Las lágrimas resbalaron más copiosas por sus mejillas, pero no erosionaron la pose protectora que mantenía entorno a Teddy.

-Lo que hizo no es peor que lo que tú estás haciendo ahora. –Musitó.

-…Haré que os traigan la cena.-

-…Sirius. –Pero el otro ya se había marchado.

**Continuará**


End file.
